


Being Friends

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Romantic Friendship, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Sassy, Shane Being an Asshole, Wordcount: 100-500, savage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Despite the shit they put each other through, Shane and Ryan really are good friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Being Friends

They were talking about some case or another, of course. Not one of the supernatural ones, so Shane wasn't really in a bad mood, thank god. But still they always got into some sort of banter between each other. 

"...so being a good friend means behaving like a total jerk?" Shane was saying.

It was from all of this they were talking about: something about someone's friend who got murdered or something. Seems legit. 

Ryan's face lit up a huge grin. "If it does, then you’re an amazing friend of mine!"

Shane opened his mouth, then closed it again. "You're an asshole." 

They both were. 


End file.
